


Poor Remus

by S4v3_m3



Series: Sickfics :) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emetophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Seasickness, Sick Character, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4v3_m3/pseuds/S4v3_m3
Summary: Logan's a caretaker, Remus is out of his mind nauseous, and Virgil's an aSS- HOORAY! ok but really this sucks don't read it,  its super outta character.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sickfics :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127903
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Poor Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god here we go...

"This is how I die, Log-"

Remus Sanders was officially seasick. How odd. He can consume fucking deodorant, but can't be on a boat for over 10 minutes without puking. Logan was tasked with watching him, and the other sides, also Thomas, were wandering around the cruise boat.

"You are not going to die, but I hope you know we're going to be here for a while."

"Uhg, why'd you h-have to remind m-" Logan brushed the hair out of the kneeling side's face. He actually felt kinda bad, he just sounded so tired and nauseous, anyone would pity him.

"Hiya kiddos we're- are we certain Remus is okay?"

"No, I am not, but, other than being dramatic, he hasn't indicated this is any worse than seasickness and dehydration."

Remus curled into a ball in Logan's lap, moaning, "'m tired"

"Oh my God he sounds so… he sounds bad okay." Virgil shut up. Remus clearly doesn't feel good, stop commenting on it.

"How o-observant…" Thank you, Remus.

"We have a balcony," Thomas chimed in, thank God no one was around, "you could take him up to the room?"

"Do you want to?" Remus gave a thumbs up. Now, what's more concerning, that he probably didn't nod because he figured he'd puke, or that he was probably right?

"Okay, do I have to carry you or can you walk?"

"I-I'm pretty sure I can walk…?"

"That is not comforting, but at least you're short, so I can pick you up if need be."

"O-okay." Logan's mildly concerned about how readily he agreed to that.

First annoying thing, walking required movement. A lot of it. And they had to stop, like, 8 times, because Remus was too nauseated. One time he full-on collapsed and puked up bile on the deck. Poor Remus.

Second annoying thing, elevators. Even though no one else could see or hear Remus puke, Logan could. And elevators definitely didn't help with the whole nausea thing. Remus didn't puke, but he got damn close. 

Third annoying thing, picking people up requires a lot of movement on the part of the one being picked up. Welcome to Remus fucking sobbing. Not that Logan blamed him, he was just grateful he wasn't vomited on.

Fourth annoying thing, doors have locks. Yeah, Logan had the keys, but that meant he had to set Remus down, unlock the door, and then pick him up again. Poor Remus.

But honestly, Remus was happy to curl up in a comforter, and fall asleep in Logan's lap. But that only lasted about 20 minutes. Then, he woke up, and immediately vomited off the balcony. 

"Shh, shh, you'll be okay Remus. You'll be fine. Shh, shh, your gonna be alright."

"L-logie... it-it hurts."

Wow. That cut Logan's soul into a hundred little pieces. Remus was full-blown fucking sobbing. He was literally dry heaving off a balcony. Logan just felt so bad for him.

"Hey, hey, you'll be fine, just calm down. I know it hurts. I promise you'll be okay." Remus felt a cool hand on his stomach, god that felt good…

"T-thanks…" Remus melted to the touch, though he was still nauseated.

"I'm just glad you stopped sobbing."

"Mnmhn…"

"I'll take that as a thank you."

Remus passed out almost immediately. It was kinda cute, to be honest. He looked incredibly peaceful. For a bit. Then his face noticeably twisted in discomfort.

He woke up, and started to lightly shake.

"'Morning, think you can keep some water and saltines down?"

"M-maybe… I don' wanna, though."

"Okay, drink some water, at least?"

"Alright…" Remus sat up, immediately leaning on Logan's arm.

"The world's spinning…" 

"Oh, that is disconcerting. If you can, please drink some of this," Logan handed a paper cup full of water to Remus. To be fair, Remus did drink it, he just puked afterwards.

And then the others walked in.

"He's still puking. For God's sake!" 

"Virgil, kindly, shut up. Remus clearly doesn't feel good, leave him alone."

"Yeah, that's my brother you're talking about!"

"It was kinda insensitive, kiddo."

"Guys, stop fighting! Me and Janus think y'all are being rude. Logan, what happened while we were gone?"

"Remus passed out, I asked him to drink some water, he threw up. Magic."

"Please b-be… quiet."

The immediate silence said enough about how terrible he sounded. He sounded like he was in so much pain. 

Roman just kinda looked sad, Remus was his goddamn brother, he didn't deserve this. Thomas was shocked, Remus is so chaotic, but he sounded like he was in so much pain. Patton was upset, he didn't like it when any of his kiddos were in pain, even Remus. Janus was hiding in the closet, too loud, time to leave.

"It's, like, 11 p.m., maybe, if he wants to, Remus can sleep out there…?"

"If Remus agrees, I am staying with him." Remus nodded softly.

"Okay, so we'll close the door, but leave it unlocked?"

"Fair."

The door was quickly shut, like they could catch fucking seasickness. Remus curled into Logan's chest, and buried his head into Logan's tie. God damn, he looked exhausted. 

Not that he couldn't be. He was put through hell today. But you could see that he was physically worn out by the ordeal. And this was one day out of a 2 week trip. 

Poor Remus. He deserved better. Logan could actually hear his breath heaving. 

"Shh, you'll be alright-"

"I can't go through this again tomorrow! Logan, please let me sink out for the 2 weeks we're stuck on this God forsaken boat!...Please…"

"Remus… I… understand. That's probably torture. That you told us you didn't want to do, and we laughed at you. Since you're sinking out for that reason, your function will not go away, may I come with you?" 

"Y-yeah. C-come… on."

And so they sunk out.

Two weeks later, they popped up again.

"I'm so sorry for not believing you Remus!"

"Do you really think you should be apologizing to me!?" 

"Hell yeah, my brother's back!"

"Oh, and Logan!"

Logan was very pleased with the recognition. Remus was just happy that they now know not to take him on boat rides for over 30 minutes. Or let him sink out until they're off the damn thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you proud? AO3 has much worse to offer. Why did you do this to yourself?


End file.
